The Good Old Times
by mpingani
Summary: Logan and Rory are engaged is there trouble up ahead and will Logan eventually lose Rory to the good old times. One shot


Disclaimer: Much to my displeasure I own absaloutly nothing, damn.

A/N Takes place after Rory's Yale grad, she and Logan are still togeth and are staying at one of his parents houses for the summer.

Rory tugged at her shoulder length chestnut brown hair while she starred at the amazingly huge diamond that had weaseled its way onto the third finger of her left hand. Nobody could tell but she was scared half to death of the idea of getting married and settling down. When she thought about it, it just didn't fit, when she was younger she had told her Mom that she was never going to get married but rather she was going to go to Harvard and become a journalist but she hadn't gone to Harvard, but she was still about to get married, married! The thought of marriage made her sick, maybe not so much the thought of marriage but more so the thought of what marriage could turn into; a constant bickering match between two unhappy people that sleep in different rooms and can't remember why the hell they ever hooked up in the first place. Yes in Rory Gilmore's mind the bad out weighed the good when it came to marriage. Then Rory smelled it, the aroma of burnt lemon cake.

"Logan, is something burning?" Rory shouted as she jogged towards the kitchen of his parent's summer house.

"I tried to make you muffins but well let's face it…" Logan started as he showed Rory the dozen of burnt lemon poppy seed muffins, "At least I tried, and it's the thought that counts right?"

"All hail the Muffin Man!" Giggled Rory.

"The Muffin Man at your service. But remember you have to sign a client liability form stating that it is not my fault that you ate them muffin, before you can eat any of my muffins."

"You see Logan, this is why you have maids, to cook muffins because lets face it Logan, the skill, it's just not there, at all, it's non existent."

"Oh thanks, I love you too Rory. Like you could have done any better."

"No you see, that's what I have Luke for, to cook my muffins for me so I don't create a potentially lethal food, weapon same thing." Rory cringed after finishing the sentence, Luke, the man who owned Luke's Diner, her stepfather; at that point home seemed so far away and so foreign. Home, Stars Hollow, your basic small town filled with a bunch of nuts and miss-matched people all thrown into a 5 mile radius, it was an odd town to say the least.

Logan could tell that she was thinking of home. Whenever Rory thought of home she always had the same dopey-happy face on, as if she was remembering better times and being her fiancé and having her thinking of better times hurt Logan, it hurt him real bad. For Logan trying to keep Rory happy was an ongoing task, even the slightest thing could spark a memory from the good old times. Let's face is Logan was afraid of losing Rory to "the good old times", afraid that Rory would one day decide that she would much rather have her small-town life than be married to the heir of the Huntzberger mega fortune but then again Rory was heiress to the Gilmore fortune, man they were one rich couple.

"So Ace, I have a surprise for you."

"Aw you shouldn't have Logan!" Rory had snapped out of her blast from the past and was once again happy and this made Logan happy, so they were rich, happy, and in love, one of the best combinations.

"Go look in our room." Logan replied simply and of course finished the sentence with his famous cocky grin that instantly gave away the fact that he was up to something.

"What are you up to Huntzberger?" Rory replied deviously mocking his famous grin.

"You stole my grin!"

"I did not!" Rory countered with one of her smiles that you light 1000 cities, "I might have borrowed it without permission."

"That is basically the definition of stealing, Ace."

"My surprise, I have to go see it!" She said changing the subject, "Well are you coming or not Huntzberger?"

The couple climbed the staircase that led to the second story of the mansion and entered a large bedroom expertly decorated in cream and teal fabrics. Upon Rory and Logan's bed sat a basket.

"You got me a basket, it's so wickery." Rory smiled.

"Just open it Ace." Rory walked over to the bed and opened the basket. There inside the basket slept a small and delicate puppy.

"You got me a puppy! You got me a puppy!" A smile as bright as the sun crept across Rory's face.

"I got you a puppy."


End file.
